WWE Quick Hits
WWE Quick Hits is a monthly show with extra short clips from various DVDs & WWE Network shows. The show features many videos of WWE Legends and current day superstars, even some NXT Talent. The following is a list of episodes from the WWE Network Series, WWE Quick Hits. Episodes December 3rd, 2014 Episodes. *MOTOCROSS MANIA (4 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 Jeff Hardy shows that his love for taking things to the extreme goes beyond the ring as he shares his love for motorcross. *TRAVELING WITH DAD (3 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 Randy Orton shares his memories of growing up in one of the greatest families in wrestling history. *MANY TYPES OF PIE (5 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 In this memorable moment from SmackDown, The Rock offers Michael Cole a chance to try his favorite flavor of pie in honor of Thanksgiving. *WHERE THE POWER LIES (2 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 Hulk Hogan proves he is a true master of the mic as he delivers a memorable message to Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan's newest acquisition. *GAME TIME WITH MEAN GENE (2 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan takes exception to an unscheduled appearance from Mean Gene Okerlund. * HUNTING FOR ANDRE (3 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan takes Gorilla Monsoon on a journey to visit the training camp of Andre The Giant. * MACHO LIFESTYLES (7 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 Mean Gene Okerlund gets an inside look at the successful lifestyle of Macho Man Randy Savage in this classic poolside interview. * MACHO THERAPY (4 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 Take a look inside the psyche of Macho Man Randy Savage as he plays some word association. *PAIN IN THE NECK (5 MINS) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 Gorilla Monsoon brings in Dr. George Nelson to question the validity of Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan's recent neck injury. *NATION OF DEGENERATION X (6 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 Imitation isn't necessarily the sincerest form of flattery when DX gives the WWE Universe a special parody of The Rock and his Nation. *HALF THE BRAIN (1 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 The Eloquent Musings and Articulate Linguistics of Loquacious Contemporary Gladiators featuring Sid from WCW Monday Nitro. *FLAPJACK NORTON (3 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 The Eloquent Musings and Articulate Linguistics of Loquacious Contemporary Gladiators features Yukon John Nord and Flapjack Scott Norton. *CREME OF THE CROP (3 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 Macho Man Randy Savage lets everyone in WWE know that he is the creme of the crop. *MIZ-TAKES (2 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 The Eloquent Musings and Articulate Linguistics of Loquacious Contemporary Gladiators features The Miz as a confused Diva Search host. *FINDING THE BUSHWHACKERS (3 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 Gorilla Monsoon and Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan go on another journey as they venture to Busch Gardens in search of WWE's newest tag team. *WE'RE LIVE PAL (1 MIN) - DECEMBER 3, 2014 The Eloquent Musings and Articulate Linguistics of Loquacious Contemporary Gladiators featuring Sycho Sid from In Your House 1. December, 10th 2014 Episodes. *KENNEL FROM HELL (2 MIN) - DECEMBER 10, 2014 Revisit a match that's bark was ultimately worse than it's bite as Al Snow and the Big Bossman met in the first Dog Kennel from Hell Match. * SHOCKMASTER (2 MIN) - DECEMBER 10, 2014 Revisit the infamous WCW debut of The Shockmaster on this edition of The Best of The Worst. *THE YETI (2 MIN) - DECEMBER 10, 2014 The lackluster debut of one of WCW's worst characters is revisted in this special look at The Yeti. December 11th, 2014 Episodes. *SMACKDOWN FUNNY MOMENTS (3 MIN) - DECEMBER 11, 2014 Take a look back at some of the funniest moments from SmackDown's 15-year history. *THE NEW DAY IS COMING (1 MIN) - DECEMBER 11, 2014 A New Day is dawning in WWE when Xavier Woods joins forces with Kofi Kingston and Big E. *ECW FUNNY MOMENTS (2 MIN) - DECEMBER 11, 2014 Witness why ECW wasn't just hardcore with these extremely funny moments. January 12th, 2015 Episodes. *FINGER POKE OF DOOM (2 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 Take a look at how the 'Finger Poke of Doom' led to another critical turning point in the Monday Night War. *N.W.O VS. RIC FLAIR (2 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 Take a special look at how the rise of the NWO brought about a clash of cultures between a new generation and the legacy of WCW. *FORMATION OF THE KLIQ (2 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 Witness how the friendship of three WWE Superstars laid the foundation of a notorious group that would be infamously known as The Kliq. *'THE BEAT GOES ON' (3 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 Get a taste of Macho Madness as the Macho Man Randy Savage delivers a memorable message to the Honky Tonk Man in this classic interview. *HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY (2 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan questions whether he is truly valued as host when Gorilla Monsoon is treated to 4 July festivities over him. *CATCHPHRASES (2 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 Take a look at some of the best and most notorious Superstar catchphrases in WWE history. *TODAY IS A GIFT (1 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 In this inspirational message from Bo Dallas, the WWE Universe is encouraged to live for today and Bolieve. *ADRIAN NEVILLE GOES HOME (4 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 (4 Min) Discover the roots of NXT Champion Adrian Neviile as he takes the WWE Universe on a trip to his hometown of Newcastle, UK. *BOBBY HEENAN WISDOM (1 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 On another moment from Prime Time Rewind, Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan shares his philosophy on what makes a real winner with Gorilla Monsoon. *HEENAN HURTS HIS HAND (3 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 On this Prime Time Rewind, Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan suffers a hilarious injury thanks to Gorilla Monsoon. *MACHO WEDDING OUTFITS (1 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 Join Macho Man Randy Savage as he tries on various outfits for his wedding day with Miss Elizabeth. *BIRTH OF EXTREME (4 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 In the speech that gave birth to ECW, Shane Douglas shuns the tradition of the NWA World Heavyweight Championship in favor of new a title. *HULK HOGAN NWO (5 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 Hulk Hogan ignites the flames of revolution by revealing his true colors in this unforgettable speech that formed the New World Order. *VICTIM OF GREED (2 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 Witness a true master of the mic as Jake 'The Snake' Roberts delivers an unforgettable message to the Million Dollar Man Ted Dibiase. *SLICK JIVE SOUL BRO (4 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 Witness the lyrical abilities of Slick as his luck with the ladies is on display in this classic music video for his song 'Jive Soul Bro'. *WADE BARRETT SEES INDIA (3 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 Take a special look at Bad News Barrett's memorable overseas journey to India. *JOHN CENA'S 'RIGHT NOW' (4 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 The roots of WWE's most polarizing superstar are on display in John Cena's music video for his song 'Right Now'. *HOGAN - REAL AMERICAN (3 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 Witness the patriotism of the legendary Hulk Hogan in this classic music video for the song 'Real American'. *NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE (1 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 In another inspirational message, Bo Dallas challenges the WWE Universe to rethink the word impossible. *WWE CAR CRASHES (2 MIN) - JANUARY 12, 2015 Relive the best and most hilarious moments of WWE's history with vehicular incidents. Category:WWE Network